


A Friend in Need

by RiBread



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, I haven't seen all of season three yet but I think it works, I'll add more characters as I go, Illnesses, depending on how long this goes the relationship tags might become romantic?, everyone's done the peacock miraculous thing but this idea wouldn't leave me alone, or mostly canon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiBread/pseuds/RiBread
Summary: Hawkmoth isn't the only one who's taking notice of Nathalie's-- and Mayura's-- failing health. He's not the only one blaming himself, either.  Nathalie has done her best to hide the worst of her condition from those closest to her and especially from the world at large, but when her control slips in front of the wrong person, it becomes harder to hide the truth. With concern coming from unexpected quarters, enemies and friends alike come to the same, inevitable conclusion.There's something wrong with the peacock. And there may only be one person who can help.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Duusu & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Master Fu & Wayzz (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 90





	1. A Moment of Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> This is set at a non-specific time late in season 3-- before the finale, but after Ladybug. As far as I know it's technically canon compliant, but if it's not then enjoy this slight divergence into what could've been happening behind the scenes and between episodes!
> 
> Since it's sticking close to canon, all relationships are at about the same level of platonic vs. romantic as in the show.
> 
> I have several chapters on backup, so the plan is to post maybe a few times a week until I've finished writing. Comments of any kind are welcomed!

It was a normal fight for Ladybug and Chat Noir, if a little bit scattered. The battle had taken them to the rooftops of the La Défense financial district, chasing after an Akumatized businessman in a way Ladybug had realized too late could only have been a trap. Chat had pinned him down with cataclysm and they’d had him on the ropes, until Mayura had appeared behind them with a freshly made Sentimonster. Of course, in hindsight, cornering the Akuma meant they’d effectively cornered themselves as well. Ladybug had managed to break the man’s briefcase and capture the Akuma before joining Chat Noir against their new enemy, but Mayura turned to escape, grinning as if this was all part of her plan. Ladybug had followed her, freshly armed with jar of red-and-black spotted grease from her lucky charm, promising to get the Amok from her while Chat distracted her creation. 

Of course, that left Ladybug to deal with Mayura on her own, which was certainly no small task. Ladybug was pretty sure she knew where the Amok was hiding— a handkerchief tucked into Mayura’s right sleeve— but finding it was less than half the battle. Mayura was fast, agile, and harder to hit than even Hawkmoth, and she wasn’t letting Ladybug get anywhere near close enough to grab the amok. On top of that, she was smart. This chase was the perfect chance to separate Ladybug from Chat Noir, and it was all Ladybug could do to keep the battle contained, cutting off Mayura’s escape routes with grease poured around the roof’s edges so she wouldn’t be able to jump to the next building, and desperately trying to land a hit. 

Just as Ladybug was starting to close in on her, pushing towards the roof’s slippery edge, Mayura suddenly darted to the left, her guard lowering for a split second as she moved. Ladybug saw the opening just milliseconds too late. She flung her yo-yo in Mayura’s direction anyway, knowing before the weapon even left her hand that it would miss by a mile. 

This was why she froze, shocked, when her yo-yo flew back into her hand and she saw Mayura lying in a heap on the slate rooftop, unmoving. Maybe she’d slipped… but no, she was still several feet from the grease. Ladybug took a half step back, yo-yo still spinning, on guard for Mayura’s next move. This had to be a trap. But in that moment of silent hesitation, a sound reached her. Coughing. Harsh and wet and breathless, making Ladybug’s chest ache in sympathetic pain. On the ground, Mayura’s huddled form shook as the coughs racked her entire body. Ladybug stared in horror.

“What’s going on, milady?!” She jolted slightly at Chat’s shout, glancing to the side to see him on the next rooftop over, wrestling the Sentimonster into a choke hold with his staff. “I may be strong as well as cute, but even I can’t hold this thing forever. Grab the Amok, and get her Miraculous while you’re at it!”

“Chat, something’s wrong!” Ladybug gestured at the trembling villain on the ground, struggling to breathe. “I didn’t even hit her, but...” 

“Then it’s a trap! Remember the other Ladybug? She knows you want to help people!”

Ladybug’s mouth twisted at the memory of Mayura’s cruelty. Chat had a point. Still, she couldn’t help but hesitate. Mayura gasped, a moment’s respite from her coughing fit. One hand went shakily to her head as if trying to steady it, fan dangling listlessly from her fingertips. She looked like she was about to pass out, and Ladybug could hear her wheezing breaths even from this distance. She shook her head, doubting herself. 

“But Chat, what if she’s really hurt? She’s still a person with a Miraculous, like us!”

“Then we can help her AFTER we’ve finished saving the city, Ladybug!” Despite his attempts to sound flippant, Chat Noir’s voice was strained. He was reaching his limit against this Sentimonster, and they’d both already used their powers to get this far. They didn’t have any more time to drag this out.

“Alright, Kitty, get ready!” Ladybug rushed forward and Mayura scrambled to defend herself. It was a pitiful attempt, nearly over before it began. Her right arm flew to her chest, fan spread like a feeble shield over her Miraculous. The handkerchief slipped from its place tucked up in her sleeve and spilled half out of her cuff. Now supporting her weight alone, her other arm trembled briefly before buckling underneath her, and she crumpled onto her side with a pained grunt. She was helpless, with little more than feathers between Ladybug and the peacock Miraculous. For a split second, her outstretched hand only centimeters from the handkerchief, Ladybug nearly altered her trajectory to push the fan aside and go for the jewel, but a heavy impact behind her and cry of pain from Chat snapped her priorities into place. She snatched the dangling end of the handkerchief and pulled it free, tearing it in two and flinging her yo-yo to capture the freed feather alongside the Akuma from before. The Sentimonster disappeared in a flash of purple-black smoke and Chat fell to the ground with a surprised yelp, but Ladybug’s attention was elsewhere. She stared down at Mayura, who was glaring at her with undisguised hatred and pain. The hand covering her Miraculous shook, making the feathers of her fan tremble like a willow tree in a storm.

“N-no…” She wheezed, before doubling over with coughs again. She made yet another weak attempt to scrabble backwards, away from Ladybug, but was pulled up short when her hands hit the grease from the lucky charm-- still working for its intended purpose, it seemed. She was mere steps from the edge of the roof, out of time, out of options. Ladybug strode forward, worry mingling with anger on her face as she held her hand out, palm open. She had to at least give her a chance.

“There’s nowhere left to run, Mayura! I want to help you, but first you have to give up your Miraculous. You can stop all of this. You don’t have to get hurt for him.”

“Y-you… don’t… understand,” Mayura managed to choke out, her face contorting into a sneer. Ladybug was horrified to see something deep red staining her lips— blood? Her laugh bubbled in her chest. “I am not…as w-weak as you think.” Before Ladybug could react, Mayura lurched to her feet, slapping the offered hand away with her fan, and took three unsteady steps backwards. Ladybug yelped and made a grab for her, but it was too late. Slipping on the greased slate tiles, she plummeted backwards off the building. Her feathered dress seemed to catch her as she fell, slowing and directing her descent, but she still staggered as she hit the ground. She leaned heavily against a wall to regain her balance before running off down the street, far faster than seemed possible in her condition. Ladybug flung out her yo-yo, wrapping it around a streetlamp and preparing to give chase.

“Chat, she’s getting away! We have to—“

A beeping sound from her earrings caught her attention, and she gasped. “Oh no. Miraculous Ladybug!” She flung the empty grease pot into the sky, barely watching as it cleansed the city of damage. Chat Noir vaulted over the rooftops to her side, confusion all over his face.

“Milady, what was that?”

“There’s no time.” She pointed to her earrings, now beeping dangerously. “Mayura got away. Do you have the power to go after her?”

Chat grimaced. “Sorry bugaboo, but I’ve got to scram. I used my power even before you did.” He held up his ring, one blinking toe remaining on the cat’s paw. 

_“Shoot.”_ The word wasn’t nearly strong enough for what Ladybug was feeling. She wanted to stomp her foot like a frustrated child, but she resisted. “Meet me here tomorrow after sch— at 4pm. We’ve got to talk about this.” 

“Anything for you, milady.” Chat dipped a gallant bow, but even he looked troubled. “Be safe.”

“You too. Bug out!” Ladybug gave him a quick smile before swinging away, ducking into the nearest alley. “Tikki, spots off.”

Detransformed, Marinette sagged against the wall, dragging her hands down her face as Tikki appeared in front of her, fluttering worriedly. 

“Marinette??”

“What was that, Tikki? Did I… what if I hurt her?” The image of Mayura shaking on the ground in front of her invaded her mind once more, and she shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. 

“I don’t think so, Marinette.” Tikki frowned. “She looked… sick. And even when we’ve fought Mayura before, she’s seemed…”

“Tired,” Marinette realized, suddenly pushing away from the wall and standing up straight. “Yeah, I remember now! When we fought her at the Arc du Triomphe she was exhausted. Hawkmoth had to come and save her!” The excitement faded from her face, and she turned to Tikki, brow furrowed. “But why would she go out and fight if she’s sick?” 

“I don’t know. But… there’s something else.” The Kwami floated closer to Marinette, lowering her voice to almost a whisper. “I felt something odd about her, Marinette. I couldn’t tell for sure what it was, not while inhabiting your Miraculous. But… the energy of her Miraculous seemed… wrong, somehow. Like it was sick.” 

“Her Kwami’s sick? W-would that hurt the person who transformed, like if I’d still turned into Ladybug when you got sick that one time?”

“No, not like that!” Tikki shook her head vigorously. “Your powers would’ve been a little weakened, maybe, but you still would have been ok. But if something’s wrong with the actual _Miraculous_...” Tikki frowned. “I don’t know. But I don’t like it.”

“Me neither, Tikki.” Marinette groaned, grabbing at her head frustratedly. “I don’t know why this is bugging me so much! She’s a villain, after all. Maybe Chat was right. If we’d just gotten her Miraculous, she would have detransformed and we could’ve called a doctor to help her.” Tikki shook her little head, a soft look of sympathy in her dark eyes.

“You did the right thing, helping out Chat Noir by getting rid of the Amok first. We’re trying to get the peacock Miraculous anyway,” Tikki reminded her, “and that’s still one of our main goals, even if we’re trying to help her as well as stop her now. It’s ok to have sympathy for your enemies, Marinette. It’s part of what makes you such a good Ladybug— and such a good friend.” 

“Thanks, Tikki.” Marinette smiled, tucking her forefinger under the Kwami’s chin. “You’re a great friend, too-- and the best Kwami I could ever ask for.”


	2. Working Overtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathalie deals with the fallout of her fight with Ladybug and Chat Noir. Gabriel’s concern hurts someone more than it helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for now, I’m looking at posting maybe Monday and Thursday. That might change as I run out of backlog, but I’ll try to keep up. This is my first multi-chapter fic, so thanks for your patience!

It took Nathalie a few minutes sitting on the ground in a deserted alley to regain her composure after returning to her civilian form. She couldn’t exactly walk back to the mansion as Mayura, but the exhaustion always hit her worst right after falling her feathers. And while she was sure Hawkmoth— Gabriel— was wondering where she was, she didn’t want him to see her shaken like this. That mess on the rooftop… it had to be a fluke. She’d never had a fit like that while transformed, only the occasional moment of dizziness or fatigue. Duusu’s power of invulnerability probably protected her from the worst of it, hence why she always collapsed so soon after detransforming, but… although she hated to admit it, that only made what had just happened more frightening. How bad would the attack have been if she hadn’t been transformed? What if she’d been in public— or if Adrien had been there? It was becoming more important by the day that both Nathalie and Mayura appear as healthy as possible, especially now that Ladybug had witnessed her moment of weakness. If both began to show signs of the same illness, Gabriel’s plan would be ruined, putting his identity in danger in the process. And it would all be because of her. That was unacceptable. 

If she wanted to keep helping him as Mayura, Gabriel could not know how bad today’s attack had truly been. With any luck, he and the rest of the public had only seen it from a distance, and she could play it off. She pulled her phone from her pocket, swiping it open. Of course, Ladybug’s victory was all over the news. Onscreen, while the news anchor provided running commentary, Ladybug swung with her yo-yo and Mayura collapsed. At this angle it really did look like she could have been hit. She grimaced anyway, knowing it wouldn’t be enough to fool Gabriel. Ladybug paused for a brief moment, her hesitant expression lost at this distance, then surged forward in a sudden burst. Nathalie was glad her own posture was well hidden— she didn’t enjoy the pitiful way she had cowered to protect her miraculous, but she would do it again to keep those cursed heros from getting their hands on it. The rest of the video passed far more quickly than she remembered— at the time, it had felt like an eternity. Ladybug made a grab for her, came up with the handkerchief, tore it in two, Mayura stood— with obvious difficulty, making Nathalie wince— and without warning, toppled backwards off the roof. 

Nathalie closed out of the video before she had to see what the news anchors were saying about her and Hawkmoth’s latest defeat and sighed, leaning her head back against the wall. It could have been a lot worse. Gabriel would know, but he wouldn’t have reason to be any more worried than usual. Ladybug had seen the full extent of it, which was… concerning, but Nathalie could deal with that later. For now, she had to get back to Hawkmoth before he started scouring the city for her. She stood, only faltering for a moment, and dusted herself off. Sitting on the ground in a dirty Paris alleyway hadn’t done wonders for her appearance.

“Well, Duusu?” She said, smoothing her hair back into place. She reached into her blazer, retrieving her glasses from within. “I’m surprised you’ve managed to stay quiet for this long. Don’t you have anything to say?”

A high pitched squeak emitted from her jacket pocket, and after a moment the tiny blue Kwami appeared, fidgeting in place but oddly subdued. She wouldn’t meet Nathalie’s eyes.  
“Oooooh, ummm… of course, Miss Nathalie! It was, um, good job! Of course! Yaaaayy!!” She giggled nervously. Nathalie narrowed her eyes. 

“Of course. Very convincing, Duusu. I’m going to need you to do better than that in front of Gabriel.” She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose beneath her glasses. “What is it? Go on, tell me, I know something’s bothering you. You’re never this quiet.”

“Oooo, noooo Miss…” the little Kwami practically whimpered. She fidgeted uneasily in the air. Was it just Nathalie’s imagination, or were her eyes a little brighter than usual? “It’s… it’s nothing, really! I- I promise I’ll be sooooo good when I tell master how awesome you were! Um, so, later! Eeeek!!!” Nathalie fixed Duusu with a withering stare, and the Kwami fled back into her jacket, falling silent once more. Nathalie sighed again, and started walking. That would have to be a problem for a later day. There were certainly much more pressing problems to deal with.

“N-Nathalie?!”

She jumped, whirling around to see none other than Adrien standing at the mouth of the alley, looking at her with wide, worried eyes. He took in her pale face, dusty suit, and unkempt bun, and rushed into the alley towards her, grabbing onto her arm and making her tense up as fight-or-flight instinct rushed through her body.

“Nathalie, what are you doing here? Are you ok?” 

Nathalie forced herself to relax. She wasn’t Mayura anymore, and this wasn’t some superhero to react violently toward. She had to be calm, for Adrien. She carefully removed his hands from her sleeve, smoothing out the wrinkled fabric. “Yes, I’m fine, Adrien.” A thought occurred to her, and she almost smiled. This particular Akuma actually gave her the perfect excuse. She looked around the alley, allowing a bit of confusion to wrinkle her brow. “What happened? I was running errands for your father when I saw this… strange man with a large briefcase. The next thing I knew, I woke up here.” She pulled out her phone, pretending to be surprised by the alerts on the screen. “An Akuma?”

“Yeah, I think he got me too.” Adrien relaxed a bit, seeming pacified by her explanation. “Overtime was mad that adults get overworked while kids get to play. He went around putting adult workers to sleep and turning kids into mindless accountants that followed him around. He got Gorilla, too, but I don’t remember much after that… I must have followed him all the way here from school. Luckily, Ladybug and Chat Noir took care of him!”

“Then thank goodness for Ladybug and Chat Noir.” Nathalie looked down at Adrien sternly, keeping her voice blandly calm and professional. “You know how worried your father must be, that you were out during an Akuma attack. I’ll take you home immediately.”

“Ok, ok.” Adrien deflated a little, but he smiled up at her. After a moment, her lips twitched up slightly in response.

“I’ll call the car.”

Back at the house, Gabriel Agreste stared down the length of the room at his son. His expression was cold. Carefully blank, like a statue. “I am glad you are safe, Adrien, but I’m sure you see that none of this would have happened had you come straight home from school as I have repeatedly instructed you.” Adrien shifted nervously under the disappointed gaze. No doubt he was worried he’d be grounded, or even removed from school again, but Nathalie had hoped Gabriel would understand that this situation couldn’t have been helped. She’d even managed to quietly explain to Gabriel what had happened with Gorilla and what she’d told Adrien about her own experience so their stories would match. She glanced at Gabriel now out of the corner of her eye, tilting her head almost imperceptibly, and he gave a short sigh, closing his eyes. “However, as your driver was also affected and Nathalie was out running errands for me, I suppose there was little you could do. You… will not be grounded. For now, go to your room. I will have your dinner brought to you later.” Adrien, who looked like he couldn’t decide whether to be ashamed, worried, or ecstatic, shot Nathalie a confused grin which she did not return and fled the room before his father could change his mind. 

As soon as the door closed behind him, Gabriel sank into his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose. Nathalie moved to stand beside him, clasping her hands behind her back so she wouldn’t do anything silly like try to comfort him again. “If you don’t mind me saying, you look--” Her voice broke off into cough, but she regained her breath quickly. “You look tired, sir,” she finished lamely. Gabriel turned his eyes towards her, and she let her gaze slide away.

“Nathalie. Must I tell you to rest again?”

“No, sir, I- I’m fine.” She managed to hold back another cough, chest burning, and tried to breathe deeply. Gabriel stood, coming to stand in front of her, and placed a hand on her shoulder, his eyes boring into her as if trying to see right through her. She forced herself to meet his eyes firmly. 

“Then tell me what happened on the roof. Your plan was perfect, you had them right where we wanted them.” His voice was soft, surprisingly calm for yet another defeat. She had expected anger, but this almost threw her off. He must have truly been worried, which bothered her in ways she couldn’t quite explain. She needed to keep helping him, so she had to convince him her condition wasn’t as bad as he seemed to think.

“I was hit, sir. You can see it in the video. Ladybug’s yo-yo—“ 

“You know as well as I that we are nearly invulnerable when transformed.”

“Yes, as I was saying sir, the blow simply knocked some of the wind out of me. It triggered a… mild coughing fit, and I thought it best that I take the opportunity to escape. It was a fluke, that’s all.” She looked into his eyes, silently begging him to believe her. After a long moment, he finally exhaled, relaxing just alightly. His hand twitched, squeezing her shoulder tightly for just a moment before pulling away.

“Well. In that case, I am glad to hear you are alright. I must admit I was concerned. If Duusu’s power could no longer hold your illness at bay when transformed, then…”

Nathalie heard a tiny squeak from her breast pocket. She placed a hand over her chest, willing Duusu to stay quiet. “As you see, sir, I’m quite alright. Thank you for your concern.”

Gabriel almost smiled. “I am still ordering you to rest. I can’t have my Mayura collapsing on the job again, now can I?” He turned away from her, a faraway look in his eyes. “You must remember that the peacock miraculous is dangerous, Nathalie. I want you healthy before you even consider using it again, understood?” 

Nathalie felt Duusu trembling under her hand. She frowned, glancing down at her pocket. What had gotten into her Kwami today? “I… I understand, sir. Should I bring Adrien his dinner first?”

“No, go rest.” Gabriel turned his back to her. “I will bring it to him.” Nathalie couldn’t help but smile slightly at the almost nervous hitch in his voice. The great Hawkmoth, brought low by his own attempts at parenting. 

“Of course, sir. Good luck.” 

Nathalie left the room, and managed to make it almost to the door of her suite before her legs collapsed beneath her. She slid gasping to the floor, cradling her head in her hands. It had been swimming ever since she’d gotten out of the car at the house’s front gate, and it was all she could do to keep her composure in front of Gabriel and Adrien. Giving in to weakness for just one brief moment, alone in a darkened hallway, she let herself fall slowly onto her side and curled up into a ball on the cold marble floor. She groaned softly. This was fine, she reminded herself. A necessary sacrifice for the greater good. And she would recover. She always did. She just… needed a moment. She closed her eyes, willing the dizzy spell to pass.

As Nathalie’s eyes slid shut, Duusu slipped out of her pocket and floated just above her head, watching over her. Nobody was there to see a single sparkling tear slide down the Kwami’s cheek as she hovered next to her master, completely quiet and still for once in her long, long life. 

When Nathalie pulled herself up again, Duusu was nowhere to be seen, but Nathalie was far too preoccupied to notice. She dragged herself the rest of the way to her bed and collapsed into it, forgetting for the moment the Kwami’s odd behavior and falling into a deep sleep.


	3. An Unexpected Quarter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaming herself for Nathalie’s condition, Duusu goes looking for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ran out of time to post yesterday, but here you are!

It was dark and cold outside the warmth of the mansion, like that one time Nathalie had taken Duusu into the sewers to make that craaaazy Ladybug Sentimonster. Duusu was still somewhat mystified that she’d even made it this far. As she’d flown away from Nathalie earlier that night she’d felt a strange tug in her gut, a feeling like she was flying through jelly, but it barely registered in her thoughts. Everything always felt a little weird to her, it was probably just... something. It was confusing, so it was easy to let it slip away, like she did with most things that confused her. Which was kind of everything. There were more important things to worry about, after all, like helping Nathalie! 

The streets of Paris were mostly deserted, but still Duusu tried her best to stick to the shadows. If there was one thing she knew, it was that no one but Nathalie and Gabriel could ever see her. Nathalie and Gabriel— those two lovebirds were going to be the cutest one day, she just knew it! Oh, and of course Nooroo could see her, but that was different. And so was… whatever she was doing now. Wasn’t it? Her romance-fueled joy disappeared as quickly as it had come. 

“Oooohhhhh, Miss Nathalie’s gonna be so mad!!” Duusu whispered to herself, spinning in place with nervous energy. “But… but…” She paused, wringing her hands together and trying not to cry again. “But I have to! I just won’t tell her, yeah! It’s all ok, Duusu, you’re helping! Even if it’s only because…” Duusu sniffled, and then let out a high pitched wail, sparkles streaming down her cheeks. A dog barked and she froze, sniffling and trembling for a moment, but when no one came to investigate she relaxed again, letting out a long, whimpering sigh. She scrubbed at her eyes and slapped her cheeks with both hands, trying to knock some sense into herself. “That’s right!! I have to help her! And I know this place can help! E-Even if I don’t know why…” Duusu shook her head hard, and kept flying. It wasn’t far, now. 

She rounded a corner to see a large white van parked on the street outside a slightly tired looking apartment complex. The inner compass she had been following pulled her towards a first floor window, the interior dark and silent. With a deep breath and another lightning fast glance around for any possible observers, Duusu phased through the window.

The apartment was small and perhaps a little cramped despite the fact that there was very little in the way of furniture. What furniture there was looked old, well loved and well lived-in, in sharp contrast to the apartment itself which looked as though its occupant had just moved in. There were even moving boxes still stacked neatly in the corner nearest the door. The gentle smell of incense and cedar wood pervaded the air. Somehow, the scent of it made Duusu feel calmer, like she was safe. Like she was… home. There was a small coffee table on a comfortable looking rug, and an old fashioned phonograph perched on the sideboard. In the corner opposite the boxes, a Chinese paper folding screen cordoned off a small portion of the main area, and Duusu could see a door that stood half open next to it revealing a tiny washroom. Following the pull from deep inside her, Duusu cautiously floated over towards the screen. 

Just as she reached the edge and was about to round the corner into the space behind, something appeared suddenly in front of her, blocking her path. Duusu let out a high pitched squeal, clapping her hands over her mouth immediately to try and muffle the sound. The creature in front of her crossed its arms and eyed her suspiciously, and she blinked, getting a better look at it. He looked… like her, or Nooroo, but green and with an antenna on his forehead and a shell on his back. A Kwami! And one that she knew she should know. As they stared at each other, the turtle Kwami’s eyes slowly widened and his arms dropped limply to his sides. He gaped at her.

“D-Duusu? Is it… is it really you?” He reached out a hand to touch her, and she automatically flinched back. He froze with his hand still outstretched, staring at her with disbelief and growing confusion. She racked her brain, trying to force something through the mess of constantly spinning thoughts and emotions there. His name just barely eluded her.

“Ooooh nooo, I shouldn’t be here,” she whimpered. “—— would be soooo mad if she knew!!” Only a puff of feathers escaped her lips instead of the name of her master, and she squeaked, realizing she had actually been going to reveal everything to someone besides Master Gabriel and Nooroo. She covered her mouth again, eyes flitting back and forth across the room as if looking for an escape. 

“It is alright, Duusu, you’re safe from her here.” The turtle frowned, looking her over. “Did you bring back the miraculous? We’ve been looking everywhere for you, for over 200 years. You and Nooroo even missed his cycle.” Duusu only shook her head violently in response, and the other Kwami blinked at her, worry written in every feature. He looked like Nooroo did, whenever Duusu couldn’t remember something. “Duusu. What’s wrong?”

A soft groan came from behind the screen, then a voice slurred slightly with sleep. “Wayzz? What is going on?”

“Master!” Wayzz— the name clicked into place like she’d always known it— darted a quick glance back before focusing on Duusu again. “Master Fu, it’s— it’s Duusu. Something is wrong.” 

“Duusu?!” A short man burst from behind the screen, dressed in pajamas and rumpled from sleep but looking fully awake, and Duusu’s internal compass went wild. She rushed towards him, abandoning all caution to fling herself at him and grab onto his chest.

“It’s me! I’m wrong! I’m a bad Kwami and I’m killing ——“ more feathers escaped her mouth-- “and it’s all my fault!!” She sobbed, glittering tears streaming down her face once more. The man reached up to her, supporting her in one hand, and looked down at her with concern and sympathy in his eyes. 

“No, no, Duusu. Working with one who is evil does not make you—“ he cut himself off, brow furrowing. “Your energy. Wayzz was right, something is wrong. What has happened? Where is your miraculous?”

“I don’t wanna give it to you!” Duusu cried. “I just— I just want to help her, but I’m killing her! I know I shouldn’t be here, you don’t like my masters, but…” she sniffled into Master Fu’s shirt, feeling strangely comforted by him despite her fear that he would want her to betray Nathalie or even Gabriel. “You can help. I don’t know why I know, but I know you can.” 

“...I see.” Duusu looked up at the master. His face was grim, and she whimpered slightly, fidgeting in his hand. He carried her over to the table, slowly lowering himself into a cross-legged position on the rug as Wayzz hovered worriedly nearby. “You’re… very loyal, Duusu. I am sorry.” He shook his head, moving on before she could figure out what he meant. “Please, explain the problem. I will see what I can do.”

“Weeeeelllll…” She hedged, wringing her hands. “—— said that… that if people know what’s wrong it’ll ruin _everything_.” She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Fu. “You might try to find out who she is.”

Fu sighed, glancing over at Wayzz as if for support. He looked conflicted. Finally, he turned back to Duusu. “I… Duusu, I will not deny I have been looking for you and Nooroo, and I would certainly like to know who your masters are. However.” He closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them the intensity in them shocked her. “I would not put you— or even your mistress— at risk in an attempt to save you. I swear to you that anything you tell me tonight will not leave this room.”

“I swear as well.” Wayzz approached her, placing a tiny hand on her shoulder comfortingly. “The guardian must put our safety and health first, no matter their personal feelings, and I am his Kwami. I understand your loyalty.”

“If the identities of Mayura and Hawkmoth are revealed, it will be in a way that is fair and balanced,” Fu added, his voice calm and steady. “It will not be because of you.”

Duusu sniffled. “You’re… you’re so _nice,_ ” she said, nearly sobbing the last word. 

Fu smiled. “I will do what I can. Now, tell me what is happening that has you so upset.”

“O-ok.” Duusu scrubbed at her eyes and took a deep breath. “My user, she’s sick. She’s always tired, and she gets dizzy a lot. Sometimes she even collapses. And, ummm, she coughs all the time too? I didn’t get it at first, but… it happens when we transform, or right after we change back. When we use our.. _my_ … powers. And she’s only getting worse.” She looked down at the table. “They all think I don’t notice. And, I mean, I _didn’t_ , but now I do, and I think it’s all my fault! I’m hurting her, and she won’t tell me why! Master said… he said I’m dangerous, and Nooroo acts worried about me when he thinks I don’t see.” She sniffed. “Something’s wrong with me. I can’t r-remember things, and I can’t focus, and I’m… killing her.” After a long moment of silence, Duusu looked up, meeting master Fu’s eyes. “I think… it might have happened before. Master, I think I _killed_ someone.”

Even in the darkened room, Fu’s face looked pale. From behind him, Wayzz could see the trembling of his hands hidden from Duusu’s view by the table, clenched into white knuckled fists. “Duusu, I might have—“ Wayzz frowned at him, and he closed his eyes, turning slightly away. Duusu hadn’t really been paying attention to his emotions, but now she could feel waves of shame practically radiating off of him. She tilted her head, confused. “Your miraculous might have been damaged. I could fix it… but you would have to bring it to me.”

Duusu gasped. “M-master, I don’t think I can!” She sounded close to tears again.

“I know.” There was a slightly bitter note to his voice, but he reached out to her, stroking his fingers gently over her head. “You are very strong, Duusu. I will do what I can to heal you in this form. It should at least have some effect on the damage the broken miraculous has already done. You said that the effects seem cumulative? As if she is getting worse?”

Duusu nodded. “Sometimes, Master makes her rest and not use me for a while. It helps, but… she neeeever wants to rest, so it always goes back! And lately… it never really goes away, even when she rests for a super long time— like, days, even.” Days weren’t that long for a Kwami, but Nathalie always acted like it was forever, so maybe it was different for humans? 

“I see.” Fu stretched out his hands over her. “With luck, I will be able to heal you to the state you were in before she began to transform with you. If you spend time around her for the next few days, the energy will transfer to her and she will recover.” Duusu took in a breath, preparing for a delighted squeal and a victory lap around the room, but Fu held up a hand and stopped her short. “This will only… reset the clock, you could say. Each time she uses the broken miraculous it will continue to take its toll. My hope is only that I can buy you both more time.” He motioned for her to land on the table, and slowly pushed himself up from the floor, going to rummage through a few boxes before returning with a small gong. “Duusu. I understand how you feel, and your loyalty is admirable. However… I would ask one thing of you. For your mistress’ sake. She must rest, and not overuse the miraculous. And if you can… please, try to bring me the miraculous. If you do, I will not try to take it from you. I would rather return it to the wrong hands than allow someone to die, do you understand?”

“Nngghhhhhh…” Duusu fidgeted on the table. The wrong hands? She believed in Nathalie. She trusted her. But… something about what Master Fu was saying rang true. Nooroo acted so strange, sometimes— sad, even afraid. And those other miraculous users said such mean things about Mayura and Hawkmoth, saying they were evil. That they were hurting people. It had to be a mistake, Nathalie always said Gabriel was doing everything for the best. But how could it be “for the best” if she died? Duusu still couldn’t shake the feeling that this had happened to someone before, and it ached in the very core of her being. Slowly, hesitantly, she nodded. 

“I understand. I… I can try, Master.”

“I would not ask more of you, my dear,” he said gently, a strangely familiar smile finally coming to his face. “Let us get this party started, then!” He punctuated his statement with a ring of the gong, and Duusu lay down on the table, trusting him to do his work well.

The healing ritual finally concluded just a few hours before dawn. Duusu fluttered out the window once more after a hug from Wayzz, thanking Fu profusely and promising to do her best to bring the miraculous, or even her mistress, with her next time. Fu had his doubts about her memory, not to mention her reliability, but at the very least she did seem to have more energy after his healing. He sighed, sinking down to sit on his futon once more. Wayzz hovered nearby. 

“Master… do you think we ought to move again? Duusu will always be able to find you if she needs to, but…”

“But she could have been seen. Or followed. I know, Wayzz.” He sighed. “You know we cannot go far. Marinette needs us in Paris until Hawkmoth is defeated… and now Mayura, too. We will look into it in the morning, but… I believe we are still safe here.” He caught the worried look Wayzz was giving him and smiled slightly. “At least, as safe as we can be. Now, let’s get some sleep. It has been a very long night, and I have a feeling it’s not over quite yet.”


	4. Great Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir meet up to discuss what they saw on the roof, and decide what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep being a day late on these, sorry! Hopefully I can get some kind of consistency in the future lol
> 
> It’s a bit of a short in-between chapter today, but the next one should be up on Thursday so it won’t be as long of a wait.

“And that’s when she started coughing,” Ladybug explained, gesturing helplessly with both hands. Chat Noir sat on the rooftop next to her, one leg pulled up to his chest and a half eaten croissant dangling from his hand that looked suspiciously like one from her father’s bakery. Even with the apparent extra stop on his way here, he’d arrived before her, which was unusual. Normally he was at least a few minutes late, if not hours. Ladybug’s own croissant sandwich he’d brought her remained untouched. “It was strange— you know, even when I’m sick, transforming usually suppresses most of the symptoms.” She glanced at Chat for confirmation, and he nodded.

“Yeah, like when we fought that Akuma last flu season. That was the worst.”

“But it wasn’t nearly as bad when we were transformed.” Ladybug finally picked up the sandwich and took a bite, and Chat grinned like she’d just confessed her undying love for him. She rolled her eyes. “Like I said, I didn’t hit her and she didn’t slip. We both know how good Mayura is at evasion, so this was _totally_ out of character. And… there was something else that bothered me.”

“What is it?

“I… well, I think I saw blood on her mouth.” Ladybug grimaced. “Like she’d coughed it up.” 

Chat sat up straight, all pretense of enjoying a casual afternoon with his partner out the window. His face had gone deadly serious, matching Ladybug’s perfectly. “Oh shit.”

“Yeah.” Ladybug shook her head. “Tikki and I talked, and we think she might have been sick for a while, but this is really bad. And with the way she reacted when I talked to her, I don’t think I can convince her to get help.”

“I do remember how tired she seemed when we fought her before… but I just figured we were wearing her out.” Chat rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “I don’t know, LB. I hate to say it, but if she insists on fighting in that kind of condition our best bet might honestly be to wait for an opening and take her miraculous. She’s weakening, making mistakes. Once we have the miraculous she won’t be able to get away, and we can call an ambulance for whoever’s under the mask.” He looked away from her, a slight look of shame on his face. “I know it sounds awful.”

Ladybug sighed. “No, you have a point. I’m just worried that if we wait for her to make that big of a mistake it might be…” she hesitated, wanting badly to steer far away from this train of thought, but she couldn’t completely ignore it. “it might be too late. She was coughing up _blood_ this time, and I still couldn’t catch her.”

Chat reached out to put a hand on her shoulder. “It surprised you, you hesitated. I probably would’ve done the same thing. If it happens again, we’ll be ready for it.” 

Ladybug smiled softly. “Thanks, Kitty. But I think I have one more trick up my sleeve before we call it quits. Tikki also noticed something strange about Mayura’s energy while we were fighting. She couldn’t tell much, since it’s harder to sense things from within the miraculous,” Ladybug tapped her earrings, and Chat nodded, “but she said something seemed… off with Mayura’s miraculous.”

“Off? What do you mean?”

“I don’t know. But I think I know someone who will.” Ladybug quickly finished the rest of her sandwich, and stood. She paused, yo-yo in hand, and looked over at Chat Noir apologetically. “I’m sorry, Chat, but I can’t exactly go there in the suit. I’ll have to tell you what I find out later.”

Chat smiled and bounced to his feet as well. “I understand, milady. We can’t risk leading Hawkmoth there. I’ll talk to my Kwami, see if he noticed anything. Call me when you can!” With a ‘phone’ gesture to one ear and a rakish wink, he darted off over the rooftops. Ladybug watched him go with a smile, then turned back to look over the city. She frowned as she put a hand to her chin, lost in thought.

“Let’s see… he said he’d always be there if we needed him, and that he wouldn’t leave Paris ‘til Hawkmoth was defeated. But I have no idea where he’s staying now, and no way to find him.” She paused, thinking, then slammed her fist excitedly into her palm as the realization hit her. “Of course! This is always what’s told me when I need to go to him before, maybe it’ll lead me there too!” She tossed her yo-yo high into the air. “Lucky charm!” 

A small square of red and black spotted paper fell into her hand. She held it up, inspecting it. “A… a note?” She gasped as her fingers touched the glossy surface of the opposite side. “No! A photograph!” Quickly, she flipped it over, and squinted at the oddly colored image. She could just make out a signpost half blocking off a window, through which she could see a very familiar teapot. And the sign… 

“Alright! I know where this is!” Ladybug glanced over the photo one more time, then tucked it into her belt and swung off the roof of the building to the street below. She ducked around a corner and behind a trash bin before anyone could see her. “Spots off.” Tikki darted out of her miraculous, and Marinette opened her bag for her. “Come on, Tikki, hide. This might be slower, but it’s safer than someone seeing Ladybug swinging around.”

“Good call, Marinette!” Tikki flipped swiftly into the bag and smiled up at her. “He’ll know what to do.”

“Mhm!” Marinette shared a determined nod with Tikki before snapping her bag closed and running back out of the alley. It was time to go see Master Fu.


	5. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathalie wakes up. Everyone seems to be acting strangely, today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be taking this next week (the 23rd and 26th) off from updates due to the holidays and traveling. Hopefully, you can expect the next update to be around December 30th.
> 
> I also may be moving to updating once a week, to give me more time to write. More updates on that as we go. Enjoy!

Nathalie slowly blinked herself awake, surprised to see bright sunlight filtering through her curtains. It had been a long time since she’d slept past the break of dawn— even if it usually took her several cups of coffee to be something resembling human before 9am. More recently, she’d been coughing herself awake at earlier and earlier hours, and usually didn’t see the point of trying to fall asleep again. But today, the pain in her chest felt… less, somehow. She squinted against the light, but she didn’t feel the horrible pounding headache that so often plagued her these days. Still a bit groggy, she looked around the room, fumbling for her glasses on the end table. Was she still dreaming?

“Goooooood morning, Nathalie!!!” She found her glasses and jammed them onto her nose just in time to see Duusu perched right on her chest, practically vibrating with excitement. She bounced up and down several times, clapping her little hands as Nathalie blinked at her in bemusement.

“Duusu? You certainly seem…” back to normal? No, this was still strange, though not as much so as the Kwami’s subdued self the previous day. “...energetic.”

“Yeah! It’s a new day, Nathalie! I’m feeling great, all ready to go! How about you?”

“I’m…” she was about to say ‘fine,’ as she always did, no matter how sick and weak she was truly feeling, but with a start she realized that it wasn’t a lie today. Sure, her breath still felt a bit short and a slight ache deep in her chest remained, and sure, moving too fast still made the world spin around her, but she hadn’t felt this well in weeks of using the peacock miraculous. “I’m well, Duusu. I feel… better, today.” She smiled, a genuine one to her surprise. 

“Yaaaay! Ooohhhh, I’m so happy!!!” She drew the last ‘y’ out, letting it rise into a high pitched squeal, and flung herself at Nathalie, hugging her around the neck as much as her tiny form could manage. Nathalie gave a little gasp of surprise, remaining frozen for a moment before allowing one hand to come up and awkwardly pat the Kwami on the back. 

“What has gotten into you, lately?”

Duusu pulled back, an almost mischievous grin on her face. “I’m just sooo glad you’re feeling better!” She flitted away, doing a few flips in the air. “Well, let’s make the most of it! Master said he’s giving you a whole bunch of time to rest and get totally better, and I’m gonna make sure that happens!” 

Nathalie blinked, then sighed. It seemed she’d acquired a tiny, hyperactive babysitter. Delightful. And knowing Gabriel, with the way he’d put his foot down the night before she wouldn't be allowed to transform no matter how much she assured him she felt fine. She rolled her eyes slightly, and shifted to get out of bed only to find Duusu right in front of her face, watching her. She suddenly had the very strange impression that the Kwami could sense exactly what she was feeling. Duusu’s expression grew a little more serious, her excited smile softening slightly. 

“I know you want to get back to doing stuff right away. And I do too! But we both know you’re still not all the way better, Nathalie.” Nathalie’s mouth dropped open slightly. Duusu continued to watch her in that searching way. Her eyes were bright, yet gentle and wise in a way Nathalie had never seen or even expected from Duusu. The look in those eyes… it almost reminded her of someone.

Of Emilie. 

Duusu continued, her voice holding that same uncharacteristic wisdom. 

“Before we help anyone else, I want to help you, Nathalie. This is the best I can do for you. If you rest, and stay near me for a few days, I think you’ll feel all the way better again.” She frowned slightly. “But I… I can’t fix what’s broken. So if we transform again, you’ll still get hurt, and if you do it too soon it’ll build back up to where it was in no time.” The smile returned. “So just trust me, ‘kay?”

Nathalie could only stare blankly for a moment. Was this really the same Kwami? She shook her head hard. “What’s broken… you know about that? No, wait. Explain this to me. What did you do?”

Duusu giggled, scribing glittery circles in the air with her tail as she darted about. “Just a little Kwami secret!” She paused in flight for a moment. “But it won’t last forever. I… I know Nooroo worries about me, and I know I’m… damaged. I might not even remember all this. But Nathalie, please, let me help! It’s not much, but it’ll slow down the effects if you let yourself rest. We can… keep dealing with what comes after when we get there!”

Nathalie blinked. There was too much there to process, but she latched onto the beginning of Duusu’s explanation. “This… _secret_.” She leaned forward, a flash of hunger in her eyes. “If it removes the effects of the miraculous, can’t we just use it after each transformation? Why haven’t we been doing it before?”

“I’m sorry, but it’s not that easy.” Duusu shook her head sadly. “I might even only be able to do it this once. Make the most of it, please!”

“I… I will.” Nathalie stared at the Kwami in wonder. “Thank you, Duusu.”

She stood slowly, savoring the feeling of being able to do so without a dizzy spell, and padded to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Already her head was spinning, but with ideas rather than pain or dizziness. There had to be something behind this, something they could use. Maybe even in that book of Gabriel’s. She would go along with this ‘resting’ plan for now, just in case, but if she could find out what this secret was there would be no need to limit her time as Mayura any longer and their goal would finally be within reach. She couldn’t keep the smile off her face at the thought. Even so, she wouldn’t say anything to Gabriel just yet. She wanted to be sure first, for one thing. And… her other reason was undeniably cruel, but true just the same. If Duusu did forget this conversation, Nathalie could mention it to Gabriel without the Kwami realizing she’d spilled her secret. It was simply safer that way. Duusu played along with their super villain plots, but Nathalie could never be sure whether it was because she honestly didn’t mind what they were doing or if she was just too scattered to know any better. It was best if she remained… blissfully ignorant. Nathalie had to admit she didn’t relish the thought of forcing this vibrant little creature into servitude the way Nooroo was, unless she absolutely had to. If it came down to it, she would do anything for Gabriel. He came first, before herself or Duusu or anyone. But if the situation could be avoided altogether, so much the better. Nathalie nodded to herself as she finished getting ready, firmly resolved. 

“Well, just because I’m ‘resting’ doesn’t mean I don’t still have work to do,” she said. “It’s Friday, so Adrien’s schedule is…” She glanced down at her tablet and gasped in shock. Her expression became one of horror, glasses nearly sliding off her face as she took a staggered step backwards. “F-four pm?! I— oh dear, Mr. Agreste will be—“ 

There was a soft knock at the door. 

“Ahem. Nathalie?”

“Gabri— Sir?” Nathalie took a deep breath with a hand to her breast, trying to compose herself. She hurried to open the door, feeling that slight rush to her head that heralded a dizzy spell as she reached it. She clutched the doorframe for support. “Yes sir, I’m so sorry, I was just—“

Gabriel reached out to steady her, gripping her forearms firmly for just a moment before pulling quickly away and standing straight once more. His expression was tense, though he seemed more on edge than angry. But not on edge in a bad way, exactly. In fact, he almost looked… awkward. He glanced down and away from her, not quite meeting her eyes. “No, Nathalie, it’s quite alright. I’ve given you the day off, and the rest of the week as well if you’d like. I simply came to check on you. I hadn’t heard from you all morning or afternoon.”

Well. Everyone was acting strange today, it seemed. Next, Adrien would actually realize that Marinette girl’s feelings for him, and pigs would fly. “I’m perfectly fine, sir.” Nathalie smiled, glancing over her shoulder at Duusu. The brief dizzy spell was already passing. “I feel much better today, in fact. I suppose nearly 20 hours of sleep will do that.”

“All the same…” Gabriel began, but Nathalie held up a hand. 

“No worries, sir, I don’t plan on doing anything strenuous until I am completely healthy. Just as you said. But I despise sitting around doing nothing.” She raised her tablet slightly, removing her pen from its holder. “Would you allow me to still assist you? In a purely professional sense, of course.”

“Provided you take plenty of breaks… I suppose that’s acceptable.” Nathalie nodded, letting her smile be replaced with the calm professional exterior she prided herself on as she accompanied Gabriel out the door and down the hall towards the main atelier, exactly one step behind him. Just as expected of the perfect PA. Duusu followed as well, tucking herself into Nathalie’s blazer pocket once more.

“Very good, sir. Now, Adrien returns from his fencing lessons in 45 minutes…”


	6. A Second Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Fu receives another visitor. Marinette struggles to justify her anger and empathy towards Mayura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been so long! I’m still working on getting more chapters built up, but I didn’t want to keep you waiting any more. Enjoy!

Even in her civilian garb, Marinette couldn’t help but feel like an open target approaching the apartment building her lucky charm had pointed her towards. Hawkmoth knew what master Fu looked like now, so if she was seen with him it would cast suspicion on her. Besides which, the last thing she wanted was to put master Fu in any more danger than he already was. She hesitated for a split second at the entrance, but she felt too exposed out on the street to stay there any longer and hurried through the front door, glancing around the hallway for her next destination. In the photo, she’d seen the teapot in the first floor window, to the left of the main entrance… there. Room 3. She approached, paused, then knocked. The answer came before she could even speak to announce herself.

“Come in, Marinette.” 

Marinette jumped slightly and hurried to comply, shutting the door behind her as she entered. Tikki popped out of her bag as soon as the door was firmly closed, greeting Wayzz while Marinette scanned the room. “Master?”

“I am glad you were able to find me, Marinette.” Master Fu walked into view from behind the folding screen in one corner, seating himself on a cushion next to the table. He held two cups of tea, and he smiled at Marinette, gesturing for her to sit. She did so, frowning slightly. He looked tired, she noticed. She hoped everything was alright. 

“My lucky charm led me here again,” she said. “I need to talk to you. Something strange happened the last time we fought Hawkmoth and Mayura.” Tikki nodded. Marinette looked down at the cup of tea in front of her, twisting her fingers around the handle. 

Fu glanced at Wayzz, his smile fading slightly. He’d expected this, somewhat. That didn’t mean he was entirely sure how to deal with it, especially without breaking his promise. He nodded, indicating with a gesture that Marinette should continue. The girl shifted slightly, biting her lip.

“It was after I purified the Akuma. Mayura showed up in person… for the first time in a while, actually. It was a good trap. She almost had us, with her sentimonster keeping Chat Noir from helping me, but then…” Marinette paused and took a sip from her tea— almost distractedly, like it was just something to do with her hands. “Mayura just collapsed and started coughing.” Her shoulders tensed visibly. “...Coughing up _blood_. I tried to help her, but she just ran.” Marinette stared into her cup, seeming lost in thought, and Tikki piped up from her shoulder.

“We’re here because I… think I felt something strange about Mayura. Like… as if something was wrong with her transformation, maybe. It’s hard to sense much when I’m in the miraculous, but I— _we_ wondered if a problem with the miraculous itself could hurt the user?” 

Fu frowned. He took a deep breath in the silence following Tikki’s question, though he still wasn’t sure exactly what he planned to say, when Marinette suddenly slammed her hands down on the table, making the teacups rattle.

“Why would she _do_ that, master?!” She cried. “Why would she— why would _anyone_ keep doing something that hurts them so much? What could Hawkmoth want that’s so important that she- she-“ Marinette’s mouth moved, but she couldn’t seem to form the words. She looked almost on the verge of tears. Tikki hovered worriedly next to her, shooting anxious looks back and forth between her and Fu.

“Marinette,” Fu said gently. He stood, moving to her side, and placed a hand on her shoulder. “I think I understand. You reached out to her, but she rejected your help.”

“E-even though she was hurting.” Marinette sniffed. “She _laughed_. She told me I didn’t understand. And, yeah! I don’t! I can’t possibly understand why she and Hawkmoth are doing all these horrible things and hurting so many people just for some stupid _wish_ , whatever it is. How can she be willing to DIE for it?!” Marinette clapped her hands over her mouth. She hadn’t wanted to say it out loud. She’d wanted to erase the thought from her mind entirely. But in the end, that was what she feared. That anyone, even her enemy, would die because of her. 

Fu tightened his grip on Marinette’s shoulder, turning her slightly to face him. He couldn’t reveal all he knew, but he had to at least put some of her fears to rest. “I promise you, Marinette, the holder of the peacock miraculous is not in immediate danger of dying. I have some experience with the effects of a damaged miraculous.” A partial truth, but it seemed to help somewhat. Marinette relaxed just slightly, looking up at him with wide eyes. 

“So Tikki was right? It’s the miraculous?”

“I cannot be completely sure without seeing it myself, but it seems the most likely explanation.” Fu sighed, sitting heavily on the cushion nearest Marinette. “When I fled the temple, the sentimonster I had created fell into a deep chasm, and the peacock and butterfly miraculous were lost as well. It easily could have been damaged as it fell.” 

“You mustn’t blame yourself, master,” Wayzz said. He came to rest on the table between Fu and Marinette. “Nor you, Marinette. The most any of us can do now is try even harder to retrieve the miraculous.”

“You’re right, Wayzz.” Marinette shook her head, sounding a little downtrodden despite her words. “I just… wish she would listen to us. She’s still a person, not just a supervillain, and so is Hawkmoth.” 

“You said it had been some time since you had battled her in person.” Fu considered his words carefully, stroking his beard. “Was there anything strange during that fight?”

“Actually…” Marinette’s brow furrowed. “Yeah. It was the Ladybug Sentimonster. She was barely fighting, keeping out of sight, and I saw her slumped over, like she was exhausted,” Marinette recalled. “She tripped backing away from us, but Hawkmoth showed up before we could reach her.” The memory washed over her with sudden clarity-- Hawkmoth, appearing out of nowhere and smacking Chat Noir to the ground with his cane. He’d made some dramatic speech, as usual, but looking back on it with a clear head, she remembered the way he’d stood in front of Mayura. Defensive. Protective. The venom in his tone as he’d watched her holding Mayura hostage-- ‘release her!’ he’d growled. Had there been fear in his eyes?

It occurred to her that Hawkmoth showed himself in public even more rarely than Mayura. But something about that fight had made him come in person. At the time, she’d assumed it was just to gloat, or for a chance to get the Miraculous himself. But the image of him as he’d escaped across the rooftops that day, carrying Mayura in his arms, told a different story.

Fu nodded, as if he could tell what she was thinking. “They are both human, Marinette. And I believe Hawkmoth cares for her. I imagine that after a fight where she was exhausted, and nearly compromised, he would not wish for her to endanger herself again soon.” He took a sip of his tea, and Marinette followed suit. “If her condition today was as bad as you say, I do not think you will be seeing Mayura again for… some time, at least. Even villains must have someone to worry for them, to help them.” He put his cup down, smiling at Marinette. “As strange as it may seem, I think Mayura has more friends than she realizes.”

“I…” Marinette felt her cheeks get hot. “I wouldn’t call her a friend, master,” she bit out. 

“I would not expect you to.” Fu polished off his tea and stood, clasping his hands behind his back. “But you are Paris’ hero. You are a friend all its people, whether they return the kindness or not. And the world keeps its balance. One day, that will become clear.”

Marinette shook her head. “I still don’t think I understand.” She smiled slightly. “But thank you.”

“Of course, my dear.” He patted her arm as she stood, and opened the door for her. “Return if there are any developments. I do think Mayura will take some time off, but…”

“I’ll let you know. C’mon, Tikki.” The Kwami waved goodbye to Wayzz, and tucked herself safely out of sight in Marinette’s bag.

Once Marinette was a safe distance from the apartment, and sure she hadn’t been followed, she ducked into a rooftop alcove. “Tikki, spots on!” 

As the light of the transformation faded, she pulled out her yo-yo and opened up the phone, tapping the call button for Chat Noir. She wasn’t surprised when it went straight to voicemail-- he had said he’d be talking to his Kwami, and it was outside of their regular patrol hours. Still, she had a few hunches she wanted to get out in the open. He could listen to them later.

“Hey kitty, it’s me. About Mayura and Hawkmoth…” She paused, going over the events of the night and her memories of all their previous fights with the supervillain pair. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. “...Do you think we should be looking for a married couple?”


End file.
